Kurai
by Orion Is Back
Summary: Stolen at birth; forced into a diffrent path. Now she has been given the chance to prove herself and gain her freedom. When an unforseen oppertunity presents itself she must choose between the life that she was trained for and the one she could have had.
1. Chap 1

Hey Minna - Chan I hope you all like this. I had alot of fun writting  
it and it is all complete. ^_^ A new chapter every week as long as  
work doesnt destroy me!  
She stared out at the deep, blue ocean. The waves crashed against the   
rocks like thunder in the sky. The dark sun set, and the colors flowed   
into it as if the sun was sucking the life out of the sky. Slowly the stars   
started to shine; the moon came up out of its hiding place behind mountains.   
A small breeze blew past her and her silver bangs fell across her face, but   
she took no notice and just stared out at the now black ocean. "Why?" was all   
she would say or even think. You know everyone has their sad stories of how they   
grew up but her story was different, and no one would know hers until now.   
She was born in the year A.C 180 on a rather warm December 15 in Japan. Her and her   
twin brother were born in a very respectable, very rich family. Their father was   
Arabian and their mother was Japanese. They owned many satellites around Colony L4   
and were known as pacifists. Even though they had very many children `all girls' they   
were adopted, her mother Akarui always wanted a child of her own so when she found out   
that she would have twins she was overjoyed. Her parents hadn't even named them yet when   
a very powerful organization came and kidnapped the small girl. Her parents were crushed.   
Now their child was taken from them, they still did have the little boy true but the pain   
of a lost child stayed with Akarui forever.  
  
The girls parents hired anyone who was experienced enough to find a missing child. What   
was odd though was that there was no ransom letter or any sign that there even was a   
kidnapping. After 5 months they were told to except it and move on with their lives.   
They could not move on, not until at least they gave her a name ever since she was taken   
they have been in complete darkness so they named her after their pain, they named her Kurai.  
  
The organization that took Kurai wanted her for more than just money, they wanted her   
for power and she was going to help even though she did not know it yet. They where called   
Shizuka Yama or SY and their only purpose was to serve there leader/master. The leader name   
will come later along with some other things that you might be confused about. Anyway the   
leader's plan was to take control of the Earth and the Space Colonies. SY spy's gathered   
information that some old but very powerful and smart Doctors were coming up with a new weapon   
or should I say 5 new weapons. They were children to be exact. They were going to train them in   
all forms of martial arts, weapons, and technology such as hacking, how to pilot air crafts, mobile   
suites and other useful things that could keep the world in peace. SY knew that if they didn't   
have their own weapon their plans would be ruined. `We could never complete our plans and the   
world would be covered with peace if we can't even create one perfect weapon!' Their leader   
would always say so that the men would work harder to create what the `leader' wanted.  
  
Deep in a forest that lay by the Mountian Fuji, animals and birds live quiet and happy lives.   
Until they hear a deadly scream. It continued to travel across the island of Japan. Some thought   
it was just the wind others just ignored it, but one person, one man knew what that sound was. He   
had been threw it before so many times, though not once had he screamed or even showed one ounce of   
weakness, for if he had they would have made it worse until he stopped. Just shaking his head, he   
turned back to his book. Every so often he would look over to his vid-phone, then to his computer and   
then back to his book again. This went on for hours, he didn't eat, drink, or sleep he just waited for   
what he hoped was a job, so he could finally eat, pay his bills and other things that he needed. `BEEP BEEP'   
his computer screen turned on and a small letter appered on the screen. He threw his book down and walked   
over to the computer.  
  
Heero,  
  
I have a new task for you to complete. We have gotten word that Sy have been creating something   
that would be ether very dangerous, or very useful to the Preventors other Organizations and us. I   
need you to go to the SY's base that is at the foot of Mount. Fuji, and find out what they are doing.  
  
Dr. J  
  
Heero looked over the message and smirked. `Finally I was getting so board around here, I almost shot   
Relena this time.' He sent back his response to Dr. J  
  
"Mission Accepted." 


	2. Chap 2

Hey Minna! I hope you all like this chapter!  
  
^_^  
`It's A.C. 197 and I never even seen outside before.' A lonely figure sighed; she   
lay on a small cot in a dark room with no windows. `I haven't even seen the sun or   
moon.' A loud creak brought her out of her thought. She sat up and turned her head   
towards the door there stood her only friend, although I wouldn't call him a friend.   
Her entire life she lived in this base they trained her to be an assassin. She never   
had a missio, all they did was mold her to their perfect weapon.  
  
"Come with me now!" he almost yelled. The girl jumped up by his sudden outburst.  
  
"Hai" she said with no emotion in her voice. She followed him down the dark halls   
and in to a large office.  
  
"Sir, she is here" The man saluted then left the girl in the presents of the man. Two   
very dark eyes looked at her, judging her on whether she was worth his time and money.  
  
"What is your name?" he said coldly. She looked right into his eyes  
  
"I was never given a name but you may call me Usagi if you want." He glared at her   
in disgust `so this is what my money got a smart mouthed brat.'  
  
"I have a mission for you Usagi, I want you to go and destroy Relena Peacecraft the   
symbol of peace." Usagi was so happy `I can finally get out of this prison.' But on her   
face nothing, not even a smirk. Usagi just bowed  
  
"As you wish Sir."  
  
^_^  
  
His dark Prussian eyes scanned the area surrounding the mountain base. It was odd there   
were no mobile suites or guards and there were no windows on the base ether. He reached   
for his gun and brought it beside him. `This should be easy.' He started to head for   
the side of the building when he heard a motorcycle start up and take off as fast as it   
possibly could. `Who could that be?' He wasn't informed that any of the other pilots had   
this mission as well. Then it hit him `no one is around and the only person is going in the   
opposite direction of the base.' Heero ran as fast as he could into the forest and crouched   
down behind a large tree just in time to hear and feel the base explode.  
Dr. J,  
  
The base was destroyed so I never got any information on the new weapon.  
  
Heero  
`Who was that?' He thought as he lied down on his bed. It has been almost a year s  
ince Mariemaia and Relena's kidnapping and ever since then there has been no missions.   
It should be good right all of the Gundam pilots got to live normal lives. Quatra was mostly   
on Earth helping with the Preventors while his sisters took care of the Winner Corporation. Duo   
and Wufei also took part in the Preventors. Trowa went back to the circus with his sister Cathy.   
And Heero well he stayed close to Relena just incase something happened again.  
^_^  
"Maxwell, get back here NOW!!" A wet Wufei screamed as he pulled out his katana.  
  
"Aww come on Wu-man I was just having some fun." Duo said rather scared as he ran down the   
halls of the Preventors building. Lady Une saw the two people that she had been searching for.  
  
"Chang, Maxwell in my office now." She slightly yelled. Une saw them both stop in their tracks   
turn around and walk in to her office, while Wufei was mumbling something about Duo and weak. Lady   
Une sat down in her desk and motioned for them to sit. "Ok boys we have a small problem, we have reason   
to believe that SY is after Miss Relena."  
  
"So everyone is after her what's new."  
  
"Maxwell this is not funny I need you two to get 03 and 04 and go to the Sank Academy to   
meet 01 and protect Miss Relena. 01 will give you all of the details when you get there. Dismissed." They   
both stood up and left a little stunned. They contacted Trowa and told him what Lady Une told   
them and his response was `… I will be there.' Quatra's response was a little different; it was   
also a little enthusiastic.  
  
"Finally we get to do something, I am so tired of being in this building." I know it wasn't one   
of Quatra's normal responses to a situation like this but they have had nothing to do. He was so   
tempted to go back and run the Winner Co.  
Heero,  
  
We have decided to bring in the rest of the Gundam team to protect Relena. They will   
arrive tomorrow. I need you to fill them in on everything that has happened and keep your eyes   
open their perfect weapon could be anyone.  
  
Lady Une  
His eyes scanned the message very carefully `so back to work again.' He thought as he closed   
down his computer and walked over to his bed and fell into a light sleep.  
  
^_^  
`So this is the famous Sank Kingdom.' A dark figure thought as it looked over the land. Then it's e  
yes wandered up to the moon. The figure's mind got lost in its silvery glow. `Nothing could be more   
beautiful or hold more mysteries then the moon.' The person put their helmet back on, jumped on their bike   
and took off down towards the Sank Academy. `Beware Relena Peacecraft I will destroy you for my freedom.' 


	3. Chap 3

HEY I hope you all love this chapter! Cause I loved writting it.  
  
^_^  
  
After all of the pilots arrived Heero told them about his last mission and what   
happened. They all were very curious as to what this new weapon was.  
  
"Hey what if it is exactly like our perfect soldier. What if it is like his   
twin and we get two trigger happy guys walking around here." Duo joked.  
  
"Very funny Maxwell" Wufei was not at all pleased at having to stay in   
the `weak woman's school' as he so nicely called it.  
  
"Geez Wu-man chill it was only a joke hehehehe." Duo looked at Wufei very   
closely to see what he was going to do. As usual  
  
"Maxwell!!" Wufei jumped up, took his katana and took   
chase. "Get back here you braided baka so I can chop that braid off!"  
  
"Do you think we should help him?" Quatra asked he was a little worried   
about their very cheerful friend.  
  
"Help!" they could hear from outside. Quatra looked at the two very quite guys  
  
"...."  
  
"Hn" A smile formed on Quatra's face  
  
"Great!" He said happily. They walked over to the parking lot were Wufei had Duo   
cornered and had an unusually big smile on his face.  
  
"Say good-bye to your hair Maxwell." Wufei got closer to Duo and quickly grabbed   
his braid, he raised his katana up and Duo's eyes grew huge in fear. He grabbed his   
braid and tried to pull it out of the Chinese man's grip or at least save most of   
it. `Bang' they both jumped a little and looked towards the sound. It was Heero; he had   
his gun out and pointed up into the air. Wufei let go of Duo and walked towards the group.  
  
"Why did you stop me Yuy?" He growled Heero just glared at Wufei and was about to reply   
when a very familiar sound interrupted him. `That sound…it cant be' he turned around and   
saw a silver Honda RC51 park just 5 feet away from them. The driver shut off the bike and   
got off. She was wearing knee high leather boots with thick 2-inch heels, blue, baggy jeans  
with huge holes in them. A white tank top that only came to just above her belly button, a leather   
jacket and gloves to match. And her helmet, which was still on her head, was black with silver   
dragons around it. As she pulled off the helmet her long blonde hair fell down her back and ended   
just below her knees. She had it up in a high Chinese style ponytail with some of her long silvery bangs   
framing her face. And finally her eyes were cerulean blue with hints of silver in them. She walked   
past the 5 Gundam boys who were in shock at how she looked and walked into the Academy. She walked   
threw the creamy halls till she found Relena's office. As she went into the office Relena's secretary   
stood up and stared at the new girl.  
  
"Can I help you Miss?" the girl shot a glare at the middle-aged woman.  
  
"I am here to see Miss Relena" she stated coldly. The woman looked her over one more time then complied.   
She walked over and opened the door that was right in front of the strange girl.  
  
"Miss Relena there is a girl to see you shall I send her in?" she said almost pleading for her to say no.  
  
"Okay Jewels she may come in." The girl smiled and when she passed Jewel she whispered coldly  
  
"I guess she is to dense to catch your warning." She walked in to the office and leaving the surprised   
and angry secretary behind. She stood in front of Relena and waited for her to look up or say something.   
Relena looked up quickly then back to what she was reading. She stopped, slowly looking up and stared at   
the girl in front of her.  
  
"Can I help you Miss?" Relena said a little scared cause this girl standing there although not very   
built had a very cold look about her.  
  
"Yes, Miss Relena I am here to get my schedule and dorm room." She said very coldly. Relena smiled  
and asked as sweet as possible.  
  
"You may call me Relena, what is your name might I ask?" The girl glared at how Relena was   
trying to be friendly towards her.  
  
"My name is Usagi Mountain, Miss Relena." The Miss Relena came out like venom from her lips. Relena   
shivered at the coldness from this girl `No one has ever been this cold to me before ever.'  
  
"Yes of course." Relena searched threw the pile of papers on her desk till she came to the small   
package that had `Usagi S. Mountain' on it. Relena handed the package Usagi.  
  
"You can go to room 201 to get your uniform." She said as sweetly as possible. Usagi snatched the papers   
from Relena's hands. Then slightly bowed and walked out of the room and gave an evil smile to Jewel as   
she shut the door. Usagi walked down the halls until she came to room 201. She opened the door and saw   
a rather old woman teaching a sewing class. They all stared at her as she walked up to teacher.  
  
"Do you have a reason for disturbing my class Miss?" Usagi glared at the teacher  
  
"Miss Relena told me to come here for my uniform." She said flatly. The teacher's face grew from mad too happy.  
  
"Oh of course." The teacher looked over Usagi and went into the back and came out with an ugly pink uniform.   
Usagi eyed it then the girls that were in the class wearing it.  
  
*Hell No!* She thought and went in to the back while the teacher was yelling at her not to go back there   
and came out with one of the guys' uniforms. She bowed and thanked the teacher for her time and left the   
class and the woman speechless.  
  
Usagi opened the papers and scanned threw the information until she saw her building and room number.   
Co-ed dorm: 2 Room number: 04b Room mates: Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell 


	4. Chap 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing but I own my characters.  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
"Man did you see that girl, she was so hot!"  
  
"Baka Maxwell you think all weak women are hot!"  
  
"No Wu-man I don't think all women are hot just the hot ones." Duo stated not   
realizing what he said and quickly became face to face with Wufei's katana.  
  
"AHHH!! Help me" Duo squeaked as he ran around his dorm with Wufei close behind.   
Duo hid behind the only standing person besides Wufei, Quatra.  
  
"Hey Wufei come on I meant no harm let it go please" Duo begged still holding on to Quatra.  
  
"My name is Wufei get it right or I will shave you bald in your sleep." Duos just kept nodding   
his head, and stay behind Quatra until Wufei sat down. They had a peace and quiet for about   
2 second thanks to Wufei, that is until  
  
"I'm so hungry when are we going to eat." Duo kept asking, Until Quatra got tired of it,   
and started to cook. `Knock knock' they all turned their heads towards the door `Oh God it must   
be Relena' they all thought not wanting to answer it. To bad for them Quatra's good side got the   
better of him and he answered the door. There stood the girl from the parking lot earlier that day.  
  
"Um… Hello may I help you?" Quatra asked nicely. Usagi just glared at him and walked in. Not a very   
good move cause as soon as she did she came face to face with 4 guns and 5 very suspicious pilots.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Heero asked coolly. She looked at all of them and smirked.  
  
"I have been assigned to this room I meant no harm" `not yet at least' her smirk turned into a smile   
at that thought.  
  
"Oh sorry, my name is Quatra R. Winner, this is Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton, Wufei Chang and"  
  
"Duo Maxwell at your service pretty lady." Duo slightly bowed and took her hand and   
kissed it. Usagi wiped her hand off on the side of her pants and glared at him, all of the guys   
snickered except Duo.  
  
"My name is Usagi Mountain" she looked around "which room is mine?" Duo grinned he wasn't   
about to give up on her yet.  
  
"We only have two rooms so you can bunk with me." He said while he bounced his eyebrows  
and slowly moved closer to her. She was so not amused by him. Usagi took his arm flipped him   
quickly onto his back then put her right foot on his throat softly. She glared at him and started   
to press down slowly watching his face turn red. A smile, a real smile crept across her face as she   
watched him trying to get her off or at least get some air. `Click' a very quiet but knowledgeable   
sound was heard she looked up to see Heero's gun pointed right at her.  
  
"Get off now" He said flatly. She glared at him, her gaze fell to the gun and she smiled   
then started to laugh.  
  
"Fine Heero Yuy, but this is the only thing you can ask of me..ever." Usagi took her foot off   
of Duo's throat and walked towards the door.  
  
"I expect my room to be cleared by the time I get back." Then she left. They all stared at were they last saw her.  
  
"That chick `cough' is `choke' crazy `gasp'." Duo struggled just to get that out.   
After he got up he headed towards his door.  
  
"Where are you going Duo?" Quatra asked. Duo looked at him and smiled.  
  
"I would like to stay on her good side for awhile." He said half-joked, half-serious   
then walked into his room to empty it out. Quatra looked over at the stove to see almost everything burnt.  
  
"Hope you guys don't mind take-out?"  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
Usagi walked down the halls of the school getting to know her surroundings when she saw   
something that caught her interest `the music room.' Even though they trained her to be an assassin   
they still let her have fun. She loved music; they provided her with every instrument she wanted, which   
were the piano, flute and violin. Her favorite was of course the violin, for some reason she   
always loved it. She entered the room to find it empty `good' Usagi walked over to the cabinet and   
picked up a fairly new Stradivarius violin and started to play. The music teacher Miss Mitsuko was   
headed back to the music room when she heard a beautiful melody. She rushed over to the room to see   
Usagi playing. Mitsuko could not believe what she heard; it was so sad and deep. She closed her eyes   
and saw the moon's reflection dance along the ocean's surface. When the music stopped Mitsuko started   
to clap, it startled Usagi out of her trance and she almost dropped the violin. She turned around to   
see a girl maybe in her early twenty's wearing a black skirt that came down to the middle of her calves,   
and a light blue, long sleeved sweeter. She had brown eyes and short blond hair that framed her face and neck perfectly.  
  
"I am sorry I startled you, I heard someone playing and I just had to see who it was, by the   
way I am Miss Mitsuko, the music teacher and you are?" Usagi looked at this woman for awhile   
trying to figure her out then she replied  
  
"I am Usagi and I just arrived here today why?" trying to find out what the teacher really   
wanted. Mitsuko walked up to Usagi still smiling.  
  
"I just wanted to know who could give that instrument and song justice." Usagi started to blush at the complement   
that she got but then quickly brushed it off.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I would like to know who wrote that song if you don't mind?" Usagi looked at her for a second and then replied  
  
"I did" Mitsuko couldn't believe it this girl that looked like she needed money to even get a half decent   
outfit wrote the most beautiful song she has ever heard in her lifetime.  
  
"You wrote that song!" she yelled still not believing that the young girl in front of her could create a   
song like that. Usagi just stared at the young teacher for a few seconds then put back the violin.  
  
"My room should be done by now, if you would please excuse me?" She said coldly waiting for the teacher to let   
her leave. Mitsuko just stared at the girl harder. `This Usagi is very different that any person I have ever met,   
why does she not leave like she said she would?' She raised her right eyebrow.  
  
"I thought you said that you were leaving?"  
  
"Am I dismissed?" Mitsuko eyes grew wide.  
  
"You're asking me?" She was very confused.  
  
"Yes." Usagi stated coldly.  
  
"Of course you may leave." She said still a little confused. Usagi bowed her head, than left to go back to her   
new room. `That girl is very confusing…I must know more about her.' Mitsuko thought then headed towards Relena's office. 


	5. Chap 5

Hey everybody here is the next chapter for Kurai so I hope you like it.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Miss Relena, please tell me about this Usagi girl." Mitsuko slightly demanded.   
For the past hour she had been trying to get anything out of Relena about Usagi.  
  
"I am sorry but her file was sent with orders that only she can access." Relena   
replied for the 20th time.  
  
"Then how did she get accepted into the school?" She asked.  
  
"I was not going to but then Lady Une told me to let her in so I did."  
  
"But that makes no sense."  
  
"I know but I trust Lady Une."  
  
"So!"  
  
"Miss Mitsuko, ether calm down or leave my office now!" Mitsuko looked at Relena   
with anger in her eyes, than slowly turned around and left.  
  
"Thank you for your time Miss Relena." She said as sweetly as she possibly could   
at that moment.  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
Usagi opened her room door and walked in to see Heero and Duo sitting in front of   
the TV watching the news.  
  
'…They have finally gotten the fire out that was caused by the explosion a few days   
ago at the foot of Mt. Fuji. The Preventors say that the cause was unknown. Now   
we go to Ba-' Heero turned off the TV and looked over to Usagi.  
  
"There is some food in the fridge." He said bluntly. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Where is my room?" Duo jumped up and quickly went to the door closest to her and opened it.  
  
"Here ya go, all yours." He said happily "So how bout you show me how you did that move to   
me this morning?" he cooed slowly inching towards her. Usagi glared at him, walking into   
her new room and slamming the door.  
  
"So rain check then?" he yelled through the door. Turning around, he plopped back down   
next to Heero. Heero just smirked.  
  
"Oh you think this is funny Heero?" He slightly hissed 'Rejected twice in one day by the   
same chick, I think I am losing my touch.' Duo shook his head in disbelief that he was no   
longer the chick magnet that he use to be.  
  
As she was looking around her new room something caught her eye. 'A window.' Usagi walked   
over to it, opening it up and sitting on it with her legs hanging free. Looking around the   
sky she saw something that she never knew even excited. There hanging in the sky was a silver   
crescent moon; it hung in the sky surrounded by millions of bright stars. 'How beautiful.' Was   
all that she thought before she went into a trance and was taken away from time itself. It was   
like she was being drawn to the moon.  
  
As she came closer to it she saw a woman on it. The woman had long black hair that fell to her   
calves. She had on a gold cape and hood that sat on the top of her head. Just in front of the hood   
there sat a gold tiara with an amber sun set in the middle. Her eyes were golden cat eyes that held   
more wisdom in them than the oldest of men. 'My dear moon angel, you must break free of your chains   
and let your wings guide you home.' Usagi's eyes grew wide.  
  
"Who are you?" She demanded as she pulled out her 54 magnum. The woman was unaffected by the weapon   
that was held up to her. Instead she walked towards Usagi. 'My moon angel I need your help, the world   
needs your help, please remember.' 'Why can't I shoot her Shimatta.' The gold woman took off the tiara   
and was about to place it on Usagi's head when the woman disappeared. As the moon set Usagi was brought   
back into time. Slowly her vision cleared and she looked up to see a man, no boy with brown unruly hair   
and Prussian blue eyes looking down at her.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked coldly. Usagi slowly nodded, half of her mind was with the guy and the other half   
was searching for the gold woman.  
  
"What were you doing?" That question brought her completely out of the trance and to focus on the man/boy   
in front of her. Forcing herself out of his grasp, she glared at him.  
  
"Why are you in here?" She demanded. Turning around, he walked over to the door.  
  
"Class starts in 20 minutes." He said bluntly than walked out, closing the door behind him. Usagi growled   
and flung the door open. 4 of the 5 boys looked up from were they were and saw a fuming girl.  
  
"I asked you a question, answer me!" She demanded again. Heero turned around and looked at her with a smirk   
on his cold face.  
  
"And I told you." He calmly replayed. Usagi had enough of these half-answered questions. 'First the gold   
woman now him I have had enough.' She wiped out her gun.  
  
"I could not shoot that woman but I sure can shoot you." She hissed. Heero and the other 4 guys behind him,   
look questionably at her.  
  
"What woman?" Heero asked.  
  
"None of your damn business what woman." 'Your getting on my nerves.' Taking off the safety, she placed the gun   
directly over his heart.  
  
"What are you going to do with that little girl?" He mocked trying to get her mad and reveal what she meant by   
'that woman.' Usagi glared at him and was about to reply when a beeping was heard from Heero's computer. Ignoring   
her, he walked over and opened his laptop. He began to type, stop, read, eyes grow wide, look at Usagi than back at   
the laptop, type, close laptop.  
  
"What was that Heero?" Quatra asked the question that they all wanted answered.  
  
"Later." Was all he said. Usagi put her gun back and walked into her room. 'That Baka, who does he think he   
is...The king of the whole universe or something.' Usagi growled as she changed into the guy's uniform, sliding   
her gun into a hidden pocket. She made sure that her gloves were on and covered her hands, than walked out to go to   
her first class.  
  
"Good morning class, we have a new student joining us from America, please come in miss." The English teacher   
turned to the door and in walked Usagi in her boys uniform. All of the guys started to drool and make catcalls; all   
of the girls tried to do their best to glare at her. Well almost all of the boys were drooling over her, 4 of 5   
G-boys just didn't care. Duo was the guy that started the catcalls.  
  
"Boys please settle down, now miss what is your name?" All of the noise stopped so that they could hear the new   
girl speak. Usagi looked up at the class and glared.  
  
"I am Usagi Mountain, and I am here for one reason and it is not for friends or for boyfriends." She growled. All   
of the girls dropped their evil glares and all of the boys started to whine.  
  
"Well Usagi you may take a seat by um...Ah by Heero." Usagi quickly walked over and sat beside Heero.  
  
"Now class today I have a very special speaker." The teacher looked over to the door.  
  
"Miss Relena, please come in." In walked Relena, she had on an ugly purple uniform, which went great with her   
straw colored hair and dull blue eyes.  
  
"Hello students today I have a special treat for you I am going to relieve you of English and talk about Peace!" She   
squealed happily. All of the girls perked up, except for Usagi.  
  
"Now I believe that peace can be achieved by getting rid of all weapons and- " Laughter started to rise up   
throughout of the classroom. Everyone turned around to see Usagi laughing.  
  
"Do you find war funny Usagi?"  
  
"Yes." She said bluntly after she calmed herself down from laughing.  
  
"Why do you think this is a laughing matter?"  
  
"Cause you think you can just achieve peace by expecting everyone to throw away their weapons and never to take   
that opportunity to take over the world and colonies."  
  
"Yes Usagi, cause I trust people." Another laugh erupted throughout the room.  
  
"And that is why you lost your place as queen." Everyone just stared at the girl that stood up and literally   
laughed at Relena Peacecraft. Relena glared at the laughing girl.  
  
"Miss Usagi, it would be in your best interest if you be quiet and let me speak." Usagi stopped laughing and looked   
at Relena.  
  
"Oh is the Symbol of Peace giving up her title and becoming a warrior?" 


End file.
